The Future of Us
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: The Clow has been sealed for three years, and Sakura has moved on. However what will happen if a girl hellbent on destroying the peace that Sakura and her friends have fought to make? Will she suceed or will our favorite Card Captor put a stop to her?


The Future of Us

Sakura opened her green eyes to her room. She looked around and saw Kero still sleeping. She smiled and carefully got up and then grabbed a shower. When she got to her room, her phone rang. "Hello? **Sakura, you're late! We have to meet Meiling and Eriol at the airport shortly!** HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sakura raced around, waking Kero. "What's with all the noise? Sorry Kero! I have to hurry up! Meiling and Eriol are landing soon. We have to meet up with them at the airport." Kero nodded and then looked up at her. "Is that kid not coming this time?"

Sakura stopped. "No not this time. He was too busy to come and visit." Kero looked up at Sakura's sad face and then he regretted what he said. Syaoran had left back to Hong Kong, with a promise to return and be with Sakura. That was three years ago. They had called each other, and wrote letters, but it wasn't the same.

Sakura loved him and missed him. She also hated the distance between her and her beloved. But she learned to move on and be strong about it. "Sakura! Tomoyo is here!" she heard her dad say. "Coming!" Kero watched as Sakura grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "Sakura?" she turned.

"Happy Birthday kiddo." She smiled. "Thanks Kero." She walked out and shut the door. Kero looked at the door as he heard her head down the stairs. **'I'm sorry Sakura. I know that you miss him. And I hate that kid for the pain that he is causing you. But you have to be strong kiddo. It will get better. I promise.'**

Sakura jumped into the car and they sped off to the airport. "Happy Birthday Sakura! Thank you Tomoyo." Tomoyo looked at Sakura and she knew that she was unhappy. She knew that she was missing Syaoran and that she was sad that she couldn't see him. She hugged Sakura.

"I know that it's hard Sakura but don't worry it will get better." Sakura smiled and nodded. They arrived at the airport. "Eriol! Meiling!" Tomoyo ran into Eriol's arms while Sakura hugged Meiling. Tomoyo and Eriol had started talking shortly after he left back for England. They became super close.

"It's so good to see you Sakura!" Said Meiling happily. "It's good to see you too Meiling. You too Eriol." Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other and nodded. "Tomoyo arranged for a car to drive Eriol and me." Sakura nodded and then grabbed Meiling's bags.

"Here we are." The car door opened and out came a boy, with a bouquet of white roses touched with a pale pink on the ends. Sakura hasped softly as she looked at the boy standing in front of her. "Syaoran." She whispered.

"Happy Birthday Sakura." He says quietly. She ran into his arms. Syaoran held her tightly. "I've missed you so much Syaoran." Sakura cried as she clung to him. "I've missed you too, my beloved cherry blossom." Syaoran whispered in her ear. Sakura smiled.

"Beautiful." They broke apart and noticed that Tomoyo was standing there, holding her camera, with stars in her eyes. Everyone sweat dropped. "Happy Birthday Sakura!" they all said. "Thank you everyone." They got all the bags in the car and then they headed for the mall to spend Sakura's birthday with her.

Sakura and Syaoran walked hand in hand. She was so happy. She had her best friends and her boyfriend all together. "Sakura I bought something for you." Syaoran said as he handed a white box with a pale pink bow.

She opened it and there was a locket. It was a pale pink heart with white angel wings. "Syaoran! It's beautiful! Open it." He said with a smile. She did and there was a picture of them together. Syaoran had his arm around her shoulder and they were both smiling.

On the other side were the words 櫻你的意思是我的世界. "This means "Sakura you mean the world to me in Chinese. Sakura looked at Syaoran with the biggest smile. "This is amazing Syaoran. I love it." She said with a smile. Then she closed it and then she noticed something else, on the back.

さくらは私はあなたを永遠に愛する. Sakura smiled. "Sakura I will love you forever." She read in her own language. Syaoran smiled and then nodded. She put her arms around his neck and then kissed him. "I love you Syaoran. I love you too Sakura." The five of them spent the day at the mall and they decided that they should go home and rest.

"Meiling and Eriol are staying at my house. Your father was fine with Syaoran stayed with you." Sakura nodded. "See you guys on Saturday. Tomoyo and the others nodded and then headed to Tamoyo's house. Sakura and Syaoran walked hand in hand into the house.

They came in. "Happy Birthday monster." Sakura heard her brother say. Thanks big brother. I am NOT a monster." Toya rolled his eyes and then he gave Syaoran a mean look and Sakura sweat dropped. "So you guys can do whatever but keep your hands off my sister kid." Sakura sweat dropped again. "Big brother!" she said as she blushed a little. They ended up watching a movie and then fell asleep on the sofa, in each other's arms.

_**DREAM**_

"_**Everyone? Tomoyo? Meiling? Eriol? Syaoran? Anyone?" A girl appears. "Did you really think that you could hide forever? I knew that I would find you sooner or later. You better keep your precious friends safe, or something might happen to them. The girl disappears. Then a light appears out of the darkness. As she looks at the floor she sees red on the floor. **_

_**As she moved closer she saw Syaoran, lying in a pool of blood. Tomoyo and Eriol were in each other's arms, covered in blood and they were also dead. Then she looked farther and there was Meiling there also dead. "Tomoyo! Meiling! Eriol! SYAORAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_**END OF DREAM**_

Sakura jerked awake, her face covered in sweat. She looks up and sees that Syaoran was still sleeping. And that he was breathing. Her eyes filled with tears and one dropped, waking Syaoran. He looks at her. "Sakura, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he sat up and saw his girlfriend's fearful eyes.

Sakura shook her head and then buries her head into his chest. He rubbed her back. He didn't know what else to do. He had never seen her this upset. Soon she calmed down and the regained her composure.

"Are you okay now? Yeah I will start breakfast." She got up and the headed into the kitchen. She found a note that said her big brother was with Yukito and her father was called into a last minute dig. She smiled and then she started the food. Syaoran came in.

"Sakura do you want help?" she shook her head. "You are a guest. I'm almost done." Syaoran looked at her worriedly as she turned her head. **'Sakura, something has got you scared. Why won't you tell me? Was a premonition? Was it the future that you saw? Please tell me. I want to help.' ** Sakura finished the food. She sent Syaoran to the living room. "Syao-"A noise strikes Sakura's ears. It's like a bell or a string being struck.

She walks out. "Sakura? Are you okay?" Syaoran said with a warm smile and when she doesn't answer he frowns. "Sakura?" Sakura hears nothing but the noise. Sakura's eyes are dead. Syaoran gasps and runs up to her. He grabs her shoulder. "Sakura? Sakura!" she starts walking.

IN HER HEAD

"That's it Sakura. Come to me. Who are you? Are you the one that made me dream that dream? Don't worry you meet me soon. I've been waiting to meet you for what feels like forever. Now please listen to me and just keep walking.

END

Sakura walks to the park. Syaoran follows but stays hidden. Sakura is snapped out of the trance and then she realizes where she is. "Where am I? Why am I here? Welcome Sakura." She looked up and saw a young girl standing over her.

"My name is Eri. And I am here to take your magic." A sword appears in her hand. She charged toward her. Syaoran jumps out. "Sakura! Watch out!" he pushes her out of the way and then is hit in the shoulder.

"Syaoran! Stay out of this? This fight is between me and the Clow Master." Sakura goes closer to Syaoran. "Syaoran are you okay? Yes it's nothing more than a scratch." Sakura looks at Eri. "Key that hides the power of the stars show your true form before me! I Sakura, command you! RELEASE! FLY!"

Sakura goes toward Eri. "Why do you want my magic? Because I wish to become strong if not stronger than Clow Reed himself! And youre in the way!" Eri rises up. "I call the Dragon of fire. Raise your fire to put an end to this girl!"

It appears and lunges, Sakura dodges it just in the nick of time. "I won't let you get away! Fire Dragon!" Sakura turned and then she disappears. "SAKURA!" Yukito stops dead in his tracks. Kero stops. "Yuki? What is it? Danger approaches my master. And not only that, her magic was cut off." Toya gasps. "Where is she?! Yuki, where is she!?" Yukito looked over toward the park and pointed.

He turned into Yue. He offered Toya his hand. "Come on." Kero races out of Sakura's bedroom window. "Sakura!" he yelled as he transformed into Keroberos. They all race to the park. There they see Syaoran sitting in shock. They looked farther and saw Sakura. She was burned and was not moving.

Yue became infuriated, his cat-like pupils turning into mere slits. Toya, stood there in utter shock as he saw his little sister laying there motionless. "Damn you! How dare you do this to out master! DAMN YOU!" yelled Yue, full of anger.

The girl laughed. "She would have been fine, if she had just handed me my Clow Cards. _**Your**_ Clow Cards!? Sakura is the rightful owner of the Clow! Why!? Why did you attack her?! I want the Clow! And will do whatever it takes to get ahold of it. Even if that means the girl dies." Keroberos came toward her. "We will never let that happen!"

Keroberos began attacking her. "I'll be back." She disappeared. They all race over to Sakura. "Sakura! Sakura, can you hear me!?" said Toya frantically. "Come on Sakura! Open your eyes. Please." Syaoran pled as tears fell from his eyes as he looked at the girl he loved, laying unmoving in her frantic brother's arms.

Yue stood there in sheer anger. Keroberos bowed his head, even letting a few tears of his own to fall. "Sakura! I swear to god that if you don't wake up I will kill you myself! I promised mom that I would protect you! Sakura!" her eyes opened slightly. "Bi…g. Bro...Th…er." she said quietly.

"Sakura thank God!" cried Toya, clutching his little sister to him. "Don't you ever do that again! Sorry big brother." She said quietly. Toya looked up. "We need to get her to the hospital. And how will we explain her injuries? A magic girl attacked us and she got burned? Nothing out of the ordinary has happened in town. What will we say!? Toya."

He looked up to Yue. "Syaoran is right. We can't explain the injuries to the hospital. We just need to get her home." Syaoran looked at Toya. "I know some magic, it's a type of healing magic. It has been passed through generations of the Li Clan."

Toya nodded and then looked at his sister that had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. He hated it. He hated that his little sister was mixed up in all of this. And he also hated that he couldn't sense when his sitter was in danger.

Yue and Keroberos transformed back to their earth forms. They walked back to the house. Syaoran grabbed his phone and then called Tomoyo.

"**Hello?** Tomoyo is Eriol there? **Yes he is, why?** I need him to come over to Sakura's. **Is Sakura okay?** She was attacked and I need his help with this healing magic. **We'll be right there."**

Tomoyo looked over at Meiling and Eriol. "Eriol, Sakura's been attacked. And Syaoran needs your help." Eriol nods and then notices the tears building in Tomoyo's eyes. "Oh Tomoyo, she will be fine. I'm going to help her. She's going to be fine. I promise."

Tomoyo nodded and then got ready to leave. '**Why couldn't I sense that Sakura was in danger or attacked? Is it because I gave magic to my other half? Is it because Sakura is stronger than me? Or is it that whoever attacked her, cut off MY magic?' **"Let's go Tomoyo. Sakura needs us."

Toya, Yukito, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Kero all sit in the living room, while Eriol and Syaoran are upstairs with Sakura. "Toya, I'm so sorry." Toya looked at Yukito. "Why? Because if I had been a much better guardian, Sakura would have been safe. I promised you the day you gave up your powers to make sure I didn't disappear that I would protect her no matter what. You almost lost your sister because I was incompetent. Please forgive me."

Yukito bowed his head in shame. He felt like he let down Toya. Tears filled his eyes. He loved Sakura, and he hated to see that she was harmed in anyway. Toya put a hand on his shoulder. "Yuki it's okay. Sakura's alive and you protected her. I couldn't ask for more."

Yukito smiled. "Thank you Toya." Kero looked up. "We need to figure out why that girl attacked Sakura in the first place. We don't know why she wanted the Clow either. And why now? It's been sealed for three years. I don't understand." Kero said with frustration.

"And something else, how did Yue and I sense that Sakura was in danger, but Eriol, Clow's reincarnation couldn't sense anything? And why does this girl have a vendetta against Sakura in the first place?"

Syaoran and Eriol are upstairs performing the healing magic. Everything was running through his mind. Sakura laying there motionless, Toya's cries for her to wake up, him praying that she wasn't dead. "Syaoran focus." Syaoran opened his eyes. "Sorry Eriol, it's just, everything that has happened today. I seriously thought that we were going to lose her. It terrified us all. Especially her brother."

"I don't understand this girl. She wants the Clow so bad, that she was willing to murder Sakura to get her hands on it. Syaoran, don't worry we will get this girl. There that should do it. Now let's just let her rest." Syaoran nodded.

"We should go downstairs and talk about this girl." Syaoran nodded, and followed Eriol out. He turned around to look at his love. "I love you so much my sweet cherry blossom." Then he turned and then he headed downstairs.

"She's resting. She should be okay." Toya nodded and sighed out of relief. "Do you guys know why this woman came after Sakura?" Syaoran shook his head. "All we know is that she possessed Sakura's body and had her walk to the park. And her name is Eri."

Eriol's eyes widen. "Are you sure? Yes, before she attacked Sakura, she said her name." Eriol looked down. "Eriol do you know this Eri girl?" asked Toya. "She was the girl that I practiced magic with. Then she became angry because I didn't give the Clow to her. She also became angry because I was the one that inherited all the magic of Clow Reed. She also had it in her head that she deserved the Clow."

"I guess she finally realized that Sakura got possession of The Clow. But why did she wait three years after the Clow was sealed. And besides The Clow that she wants even like the old one. They are Sakura Cards now." Said Syaoran.

"That I don't know. But Eri is persistent. If she wants something, then she gets it. No matter who suffers to get it. If we don't do something soon, then Sakura will end up dead."


End file.
